Winchesters in Sunnydale
by demented-dementor
Summary: Dean stops in what seems to be a typical little California town, and finds himself in a bit of a sticky situation. Set during Buffy S7, Supernatural pre-series. Might have some eventual Dean/Buffy, we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

_So basically, I was bored in my geography class a few weeks ago, so I decided to write some BtVS/SPN crossover. This is set during season 7 of Buffy, and a few years pre-season 1 of Supernatural, since I like to make timelines work out and whatnot. It'll be a bit Winchester-heavy for the first few chapters, but I promise you'll see all your favorite Buffy characters before too long. Enjoy! Reviewers get virtual pie! :)_

SPNSPNSPNSPN**  
****  
****"**What do you say we take a day or two after we wrap this up and drive up to Palo Alto?" Dean had been debating whether he should suggest this to his father ever since they arrived in San Diego a few days previously to investigate a potential haunting.**  
**John looked up from the shotgun he was cleaning. "To see Sam, you mean."**  
**Dean nodded. "Since we haven't been in California since he's been at Stanford..."**  
****"**You figure that four months is enough time for him to stop kidding himself about this whole college thing?"**  
****"**I don't know, dad, but I think it would be good idea to stop in and see how he's doing."**  
**After a fairly long silence, John told his older son, "I don't know Dean. I'll think about it."****

A day and a half later, some remains had been burned, a ghost dispatched, and all the members of the unfortunate family who had moved into a haunted house had been saved. For the first time since Dean had suggested it, John brought up the idea of visiting Sam.**  
****"**You still want to go see your brother?"**  
**Dean nodded. "Yeah."**  
**Well Bobby just called, he's working a case in Oklahoma and wants some backup."**  
****"**Maybe next time we're out west then." Dean frowned.**  
****"**No, Bobby doesn't need the both of us. You can take the Impala and drive up, I'll get on a plane to Oklahoma City."**  
****"**You sure, Dad?"**  
****"**Yeah. Sam doesn't want to see me any time soon, anyway."****

Dean wasn't going to argue, especially when the plan involved him not being the one who was flying. They soon had their hotel room packed up, and were headed to San Diego International Airport. Dean stuck around while John got his ticket and went through security, and it was after seven by the time he hit the road. After a couple of mostly sleepless nights, Dean figured he wouldn't want to drive all the way that night but he could at least get LA behind him and make it far enough to wake up at a reasonable time and get to Stanford for lunch.****

The drive north was uneventful, but Dean enjoyed the time his car (well, it was still officially his father's car, but Dean considered it to be his baby all the same), his tunes, and the freeways of Southern California. A little after midnight, he passed a sign that said "Welcome to Sunnydale," and decided that it was as good a place as any to spend the night. He pulled off the highway and cruised around for a few minutes before he found a motel to stay in- a bit old and run down, dirt cheap, exactly as he was accustomed to.****

When he knocked on the window of the office, the manager of the motel looked at him a bit suspiciously, but Dean didn't think much of it- it was 12:30 AM on a friday night, and he was a 20-something guy checking into a shady hotel in what seemed to be the bad part of town. He parked the Impala in front of room number 7, and carried his duffel bag, which contained his clothes and a few weapons, into the room. He had planned on hitting the sack right away but now that Dean was in the hotel room, he suddenly felt hungry. Remembering a 24-hour convenience store he had spotted a few blocks away, Dean grabbed his room key and his gun and set out walking into the night.****

He made it to the convenience store without incident where he bought a couple of cheeseburgers (iffy, especially at one in the morning, but Dean was willing to brave it), a candy bar, and a six-pack of beer. A minute after he left the store, he suddenly got the feeling that he was being followed. Looking back, he saw three men behind him. Probably nothing to worry about, Dean thought, and even if they did decide to bother him, he could probably take all three of them with his eyes shut.****

They were definitely gaining on him though. Dean quickened his pace; so did the men. Great. He really wasn't in the mood for this. Shifting the bag he was carrying, Dean reached into his jacket and put a hand on his gun. Sure, he wasn't planning on shooting anyone, but usually showing his gun was enough to scare wannabe thugs away.****

About a block and a half before the motel, two of the three men suddenly came around on either side of Dean, the third staying directly behind so that he was effectively surrounded. Dean decided to play it cool at first. He flashed a goofy smile, hand still gripping his gun inside his jacket. "All right pals, I don't want any trouble, and I'm sure you don't either."****

**"**I wouldn't count on that if I were you," one of the men sneered. He had probably three inches and twenty-five pounds on Dean, and looked like he was quite high on both the "mean" and the "dumb" scale. Dean opened his mouth to say something else, but shut it again when the faces of the men standing in front of him suddenly changed, with brow ridges becoming prominent, eyes changing to those of an animal, teeth turning into fangs. With a glance behind him, Dean confirmed that it was all three of them. And he knew instantly what he was dealing with.****

Vampires. Great.****

He weighed his options. Vampires weren't too hard to kill- beheading or a wooden stake to the heart, but the only weapons he had on him were his gun, which would probably just provoke the vamps, and a few knives, tucked into his boot and jacket, which didn't have nearly long enough blades to even attempt to cut through the neck of an inhumanly strong, pissed off monster. He wouldn't be able to kill the vampires, but he could probably get away.****

Dropping his bag from the convenience store, Dean threw himself at the smaller of the vamps in front of him, catching him by surprise and managing to knock him over. He felt the vampire behind him grab him, and flipped that one over his shoulder, landing one vampire on top of another, just as the one already on the ground was starting to get up. The third vampire, the biggest and probably the leader, took a step forward. Dean landed a couple of punches on the vampire's wrinkly face, but that didn't stop him, and the vamp grabbed the front of Dean's jacket and hurled him about eight feet, face first into a wall.****

Dean really wanted to go at the big vampire again, but he know that now was his chance to get away. He picked himself up off the ground, and started off at a sprint in the direction of his motel. When he made it to the major, well lit street that the motel was on, he looked back and saw that the vampires had fortunately not followed him. He ran the rest of the way at a slightly slower pace. Before he went back in the room, he opened up the trunk of the impala and grabbed a couple of wooden stakes, a machete, and a few bottles of holy water. He knew that the vamps would be able to follow his scent and also that they could enter a hotel room without permission if they chose to, but at least if the vampires did come after him, he would be ready. He was hoping that he'd be lucky and the vamps would just call him a meal that got away, and not give him another thought. If he was unlucky, they could have figured out that he was a hunter, in which case they would probably be on their way over to kill him with several of their closest friends.****

He could really use some backup right about now. And maybe some new cheeseburgers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Winchester, are you _studying?_**"**

At the sound of his friend Colin's slightly slurred voice, Sam looked up from the book he was reading.

"Yeah."

******"**Dude, it's Friday night. You're allowed to have fun once in awhile, you know."

******"**I do have fun once in awhile. I just wanted to get ahead on this reading." Figuring that he wasn't going to get any more reading done with his drunk buddy in the room, Sam closed his book. "So, what's up?" he asked.

****Colin sighed dramatically. "Well I was at a pretty sweet party with some of the guys, but then the cops showed up so we got out of there and came back here. And I was going to go play xbox in Andrew and Jordan's room, but they weren't there, and I get to my own dorm room and turns out I'm sexiled for the moment." Colin's roommate, Eric, had been chasing after a girl from their floor named Courtney for quite a while, and apparently she had finally decided she liked him. "So that's one way to ruin an evening."

****Sam nodded in agreement, humoring his drunk friend.

******"**Of course then, there's things that can ruin an evening more." Colin paused for a second, thinking. "Like vampires."

******"**Vampires?" Sam kept his I'm-humoring-my-drunk-friend voice, but his eyebrows scrunched together.

******"**Oh yeah. I told you I'm from Sunnydale, right?"

******"**I thought you were from LA?"

******"**Well, I moved there after freshman year of high school, my 'rents decided it was time to get out of Sunnydale after the high school exploded during graduation."

******"**No kidding?"

******"**Yeah seriously. The mayor turned into a giant snake, it was a whole big thing. And even before that people turned up dead all the time, with neck wounds and shit. Now that would really ruin your night."

******"**You're serious?" Sam asked. He had figured out quite a while ago that Colin got talkative after several drinks, but a lot of the time he'd just start making things up. Anyone else would have figured that that was what he was doing in this case and not given it another thought, but then the rest of the guys in Sam's dorm hadn't been raised as hunters. Knowing what he knew, it seemed to Sam that his inebriated friend was telling the truth, the alcohol just lowering his things-you-tell-to-random-friends filter.

Colin nodded. "Oh yeah. Totally serious. I have to tinkle." He kind of stared into space for a moment, then stood up, swaying a bit, and left the room.

"Hm..." Sam said to the empty room, not sure what to do with what Colin had just told him. He thought about doing an internet search to satisfy his curiosity, but decided against it. Instead, he opened his book again, figuring he'd get another twenty pages in before he went to bed.

Sam finished reading, and decided it was time to sleep- even on Saturdays, he liked to get up by seven or so to go for a run. He walked down to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and when he got back, his phone was ringing. By the time he got to it, the phone had stopped ringing, so Sam checked his missed calls and was a little surprised and a little annoyed to see that it had been Dean calling. Sam debated whether or not to call his brother back, but didn't have to make that decision in the end, because the phone went off again two minutes later. Sam looked at the caller ID and sure enough it was Dean. He pushed the talk button. "Dean?"

"Hey Sammy."

"It's 1:30 in the morning, you have better not be drunk dialing me."

"What? No. And sorry about the time, did I wake you up?"

"No, I was just about to go to bed. I know you're not just calling to chat, Dean, so what do you want?"

"Sam, I need your help. How soon can you get to Sunnydale?" Dean was keeping his tone casual, but Sam knew his brother well enough that he was detecting something in Dean's voice that told him that was actually pretty freaked out.

"Sunnydale? Really?"

"Yeah, you've heard something about it?"

"One of the guys here is from there, he was just telling me... what's going on?"

Dean gave Sam the rundown on everything that had happened that night. "So, what do you say?"

Sam wanted to feel more conflicted than he actually was about going. He had gotten out of the life, hadn't seen his brother or his father since september- he'd spent christmas break staying with various friends, making excuses to their parents as to why he wasn't with his own family. He'd had a few terse phone conversations with Dean, which usually consisted of Dean trying to sound supportive while at the same time making obvious efforts to guilt Sam into coming back. Sam found these efforts easy enough to deflect.

This time it was different. This wasn't Dean asking Sam to come back because he disapproved of his choices. This was Dean asking for help, and maybe it was something in his voice, but Sam never really considered refusing to come. He did, however, want to make his position clear. "If I go down there to bail your ass out, it's just for the weekend, and it's going to be a one-time thing."

"Does that mean you're coming, Sammy."

"Well I'm not going to let my brother get eaten by vampires. I'll get a few hours sleep and take a bus down there in the morning, ok?"

"Thank you, Sam." There was a definite note of relief in Dean's voice, which Sam figured was both because his brother was happy about the conversation going the way he had hoped and also because he was gad not to be facing an unknown number of vampires alone.

After they hung up, Sam went over to his bed, sliding halfway under it on his stomach, to retrieve a cardboard box he had stashed all the way up against the wall, behind everything else he had shoved under the bed. As much as Sam considered himself to be out of hunting, he'd kept a few tools of the trade around, just in case. He had a handgun, with both conventional and silver ammunition, a sawed-off shotgun with plenty of rock salt cartridges, knives in various shapes and sizes, holy water, wooden stakes, bags of salt- a complete little hunter's arsenal, which he hadn't so much as opened since he got to Stanford.

He considered for a minute before throwing a few flasks of holy water, a wooden stake, a couple of knives, and his gun into a duffel bag. He added a few changes of clothes to the bag before zipping it, then packed his laptop and some school books into a backpack, just in case he had some time to study. Satisfied that he had what he needed, Sam set his alarm clock for 5 AM and went to bed.

Dean slept much less easily than his brother that night, still wondering if a pack of angry vampires would burst in at any minute. He settled down on one of the beds, with his boots on, a stake in his hand and an open bottle of holy water inches away on the bedside table. He shut his eyes and did sleep a bit, but jumped out of bed at least three times when he thought he heard something outside. Finally, the morning sun started shining in around the motel curtains, and he was able to relax.


	3. Chapter 3

_((Okay, here's the long awaited- or whatever- third chapter! Yeah, I know it's been forever and a half. Chapter four should be up within the next week or so.))_

It took Sam a moment to remember why his alarm clock was going off when it was still completely dark outside. He rolled over on his side groped around until he found the off button, then settled back onto his back as he shook off the fogginess that comes from waking up after considerably less than a full night's sleep. Pretty quickly, his conversation with Dean the night before came back to him. That, with a bit of help from a quick, hot shower, was enough to get Sam totally awake. Growing up as a hunter, he was accustomed to as short night now and then, which was one of the skills that he was able to still take advantage of since he'd left the life- functioning well on just a few hours sleep gave him a step up during midterms.

He left a note for his roommate, who had gone home for the weekend ("went to visit my brother down south, I should be back Sunday"), and was out of his dorm room by 5:20. It was a bit of a walk to the bus station, where he bought a ticket to Sunnydale on the first bus of the morning. He thought about calling his brother, but decided to wait and let Dean sleep.

A little after eight, as the bus was rolling through central California, Sam was considering whether it was late enough to call his brother when his phone started ringing. Looking at the screen, he saw that it was Dean calling.

"Hey Dean, are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine, didn't hear any more from the vampires."

"Guess you got lucky then."

"Yeah, I just hope that some poor bastard didn't get eaten in my place. So are you on your way down here?"

"On the bus as we speak. I should be getting into Sunnydale around eleven."

Sam might have wanted to talk longer, but he'd already noticed the woman sitting next to him glancing over in a way that told him that she was listening in on the the conversation, so discussing the case wasn't really an option, and he didn't really know what else he would talk to Dean about, so they said goodbye and hung up. The rest of the bus ride was uneventful- Sam slept for a while, studied a bit, listened to his iPod and looked out at the Pacific Ocean as the bus rolled down highway 101 approaching his destination. Finally, the bus driver announced, "next stop is Sunnydale, if your stop is Sunnydale please look around your seat to make sure you have all of your belongings."

Dean, not really having anything else to do, arrived at the Sunnydale bus depot half an hour before Sam's bus was scheduled to arrive. He parked the Impala and walked over to where all the busses stopped. He was planning on sitting on one of the benches outside to wait, but as he approached the station, a bulletin board caught his eye.

There were three different MISSING PERSON posters on this bulletin board, which was differently fishy. Dean walked over to get a better look- two women and a man, ranging in age from 18 to 47, the most recent being three days ago and the oldest almost a month. There were also a few notices for funerals and candlelight vigils for people who had died recently, and it looked like those were also fairly young people, and that they had died unexpectedly. This made sense for a town with a current vampire problem, and Dean figured that all of those three were either dead or turned. The weird thing was that he hadn't heard anything about this before rolling into town. Normally that many strange deaths and disappearances in one town would make the news, which would alert some hunter that there may be a job in the town. Dean himself tended to keep a close eye on the news outlets, and his father was pretty exceptional at piecing things together to figure out that there was probably a monster problem involved. If a pack of vampires rolled into a new town and was killing that many people, some hunter should have come in and wiped them out by now.

There had to be something weird going on. Weirder than three dumbass vampires.

As Sam stepped off the bus in Sunnydale, he quickly glanced over the small gathering of people who were there to pick up passengers, and saw his brother leaning against the wall of the bus station. It took Dean a few seconds to acknowledge Sam, as he was busy throwing a "how you doin'" look at a cute girl about his age who had been sitting a few rows in front of Sam. Sam rolled his eyes and waved at Dean, who waved back.

"I am so glad to see you, Sammy," Dean told his brother, his face definitely backing up the statement- he looked both excited and relieved.

"Well Dean, I couldn't just leave you alone to get eaten by vampires, could I?" Sam quipped, though to be honest with himself, it was really nice to see Dean again.

Dean grinned, but then narrowed his eyes. "I could have sworn you were shorter than me."

"What can I say?" Sam shot back, grinning. "College has been good to me." Sam had already hit a growth spurt, starting when he was about fifteen, that had brought him close to his older brother's height, but thanks to Stanford's all-you-can-eat dining halls and reduced stress, he'd shot up a few inches since September and was now a slender but well-built six-foot-two and still growing.

"You look good, Sam."

"You look like crap," Sam answered, gesturing to his own face to indicate that he was talking about the scrapes and bruises from where Dean had gone face-first into a brick wall the night before.

"I wish I could say I look better than the other guy. Speaking of which, check this out." Dean nodded his head at the bulletin board he was standing next to. Sam quickly spotted the missing persons flyers.

"Doesn't seem to quite match the MO for just a bunch of vampires."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Dean agreed. "I think we have some research to do."

"You know, one of my buddies from school used to live here, and he was telling me just last night that they have weird stuff happen on a regular basis. Like they have an ongoing vampire thing."

"He just told you this?"

"He was drunk. But anyway it sounded like they've had some big stuff go down to, our kind of stuff."

"Well we have the rest of the day to look into this, see what we can find."

They went back to Dean's hotel room, where Sam got out his laptop to search for weird deaths and disappearances in Sunnydale. And he found a lot of them, going back as long as the town had been there but worsening the last six or seven years. In the last several months there had been another increase, and it looked like people had started moving out of Sunnydale at unprecedented rates.

"Dean, whatever's going down in this town, it's really looking like it's not going to be a simple weekend job."

"I'm starting to get that too," Dean agreed. "If you don't want to stay, I'll understand, I can call Dad..."

"It's okay. I'm here now, I can at least stay for tonight, go see if we can find some vampires to kill. Then we can take it from there and see what happens."

And so that night, a few hours after sundown, they filled their jacket pockets with flasks of holy water, wooden stakes, and crucifixes, and set off in the Impala, heading toward the largest of Sunnydale's cemeteries, which also happened to be the one closest to the alleyway where Dean had been attacked. Dean parked the car on the street beside the cemetery and they set off walking toward the middle of it.

They walked for a few minutes without incident- Sam thought he heard footsteps in the distance for a moment but neither of them could see anything. They had chosen not to use flashlights, but the moon was bright- still several days off of full, though- so they could see around the cemetery pretty well, and it seemed to be deserted.

That is, until someone jumped down from the roof of a mausoleum and tackled Dean.

Sam winced as he heard his brother's already bruised forehead hit the hard marble of one of the gravestones. Dean wasn't knocked out, but the impact was enough to daze him so he couldn't really fight back. Pulling out one of his stakes- he wasn't sure if the attacker was a vampire, but a pointy stick wasn't a bad weapon in any case- Sam knocked the guy off of Dean. They grappled for a few seconds, eventually ending up with Sam lying flat on his back, his opponent on top of him, each pointing a stake at the other's chest. Not exactly what Sam had expected- vampires didn't generally carry stakes to try and kill other vampires.

"Wait..." Now that he had gotten the upper hand, it seemed that Sam's opponent had taken a second to size up the situation and come to the same conclusion as Sam. "Are you a hunter or something?" He had a British accent and, as far as Sam could tell in the dim light, was a few years older than Dean, with a scar on one eyebrow and bleached-blonde hair.

"Maybe." At this point he didn't really see how admitting that he was a hunter could make the situation worse at least. They stayed in the same position for a second more, then suddenly- possibly too suddenly for normal human movement- Sam found himself unpinned. The man who had just attacked him was now offering a hand to help him up, which Sam took reluctantly, still gripping a stake in the other hand. "Dean, are you all right?" He asked.

"Peachy," Dean said, now a few feet behind Sam. Sam turned around to see him now sitting on the ground with his back against the tombstone he had run into, a trickle of blood running down from a cut on his forehead. He turned back around to see that the two of them were being looked at skeptically.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Most hunters stayaway from Sunnydale. What are you guys doing here?"

"Kind of dropped in here by accident," Dean offered. "Who the hell are you?"

"The name's Spike. I guess you could say I'm something like a hunter myself."


End file.
